<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry chocolate baby by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192270">Cherry chocolate baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsang Agenda [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys In Love, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Kang Yeosang, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Dom Song Mingi, Top Song Mingi, Yeosang in heat, fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang's scent was best described as cherry and chocolate, an absolute delicious combination. </p><p>But when Mingi comes home and Yeosang's scent has shifted to dark chocolate, he knows something had happened. Yeosang went into heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsang Agenda [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry chocolate baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~<br/>I'm back with a Minsang Smut to push the Minsang Agenda further.<br/>This pure filth was inspired by a certain NSFW tweet I won't link for reasons but if you are on nsfw atiny twitter, you surely have seen it. :)</p><p>As I said this is purely a/b/o filth and I hope you guys read the tags well, not everything said in this fic is suited for everyone to read.<br/>That being said, I'm currenly not in the mood to proof-read so please excuse mistake for now, I try to beta it some other time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment he opened the door to their shared apartment, he knew something was different from usual. It was eerily quiet for a moment before he heard the door fall shut behind him, making him jump slightly and eye the door in annoyance. Yet he feels his senses tingle the moment he stepped inside, his bond vibrating with something Mingi couldn’t pinpoint immediately. Then he heard it, it was quiet and Mingi had thought for a moment he had misheard, but he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he actually paid attention to the apartment he finally felt the wall of dark chocolate scent smashing into him, causing his mind to short circulate for a second. The normally sweet scent of cherry and chocolate which belonged to his mate had turned into the dark chocolate he only got to enjoy whenever his boyfriend went into heat. Mingi had to gulp when he realized what that and what those little sounds he heard meant.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds he stepped out of his shoes and walked down the hallway, knowing exactly where his mate would be when he had gotten into heat, which had come early this time. They had prepared for Yeosang’s heat to be next week, Mingi had taken time off so he could be there for his mate but now he went into it early and Mingi was unprepared. He had never said he was a particular well-planned alpha. Thankfully it was Friday night and Mingi had the weekend off so he could take care of his mate in his most vulnerable state and give him a sense of security.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, even though Mingi had seen his mate in heat a good amount of times, would he never be prepared for the strong chocolate scent to wash away his brain power because the moment he stepped inside of their bedroom, Mingi felt himself react in more than one way.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend had built a nest on their bed which were mostly Mingi’s clothes and this sweater Yeosang was wearing was definitely his too, the cool blue colour of it complementing Yeosang’s tiny frame so well. The elder was lying on his back, legs bent and ass on display, slick pouring out of his ass and staining the bedsheet underneath. With one hand did Yeosang jerk himself while he’s pushing the fingers of his other hand in his mouth, moaning around them deliciously. His hole was gaping so beautifully with every whine leaving his mouth, when his fingers played with his tongue and went deep for a second, even more slick gushing out.</p><p> </p><p>For a hot moment Mingi stood there watching his mate wrecking himself, the heat of the room almost unbearable and the sight so arousing, his own orange and lavender smell began to change due to his desire, the orange scent becoming stronger with every passing second. Yet, only Yeosang’s low whimper of Mingi’s name got him break free from his trance, gulping heavily when seeing the omega trash on their bed in search for release, for something to chase away the burning inside of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang had yet to notice his presence, so he walked closer- almost tripping over his own feet because in his head he knew what this heat would mean for them- and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching how Yeosang jerked when the omega finally picked up on his sent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He greets his mate who whines loudly, watching him through lust filled eyes and with wonderful heated cheeks. Mingi had to groan at the view, felt how the erection inside of his pants grew very prominent at the already wrecked state his boyfriend was in before he even had touched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingi~” Yeosang breathed out, his previously occupied hand slipping out of his mouth and trying to grab for Mingi. “Alpha, need you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, I’m here Sangie.” He took the outstretched hand and pressed a kiss against the knuckles, feeling how much Yeosang was shaking due to his heat and the need to get off. “We can start this soon, okay? But I have to ask you something first. Are you still with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Because before he would touch his needy mate, he had to make sure their discussion they had prior to this heat still held truth, if not, Mingi would have to approach this entire thing differently.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” The elder breathed out and Mingi believed him, Yeosang’s voice was still laced with lust but now that Mingi was with him, he seemed to regain some sense for now. Until he would give his sweet omega what he wanted and needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Can you tell me what we discussed earlier this week, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang nodded but he seemed to need a minute to collect his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“We- “Yeosang whimpered and Mingi saw how the elder was still jerking himself off. A deep growl left his mouth and the omega immediately stopped what he was doing, watching Mingi with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself when I want to talk with you.” Mingi rarely used authority but right now he had to, he couldn’t move on without making sure. Yeosang nodded strongly, leaving the hand on his dick but not moving it, though the tone of his voice seemed to arouse Yeosang even more because Mingi could clearly hear the slick dripping out of his waiting hole. “Now, answer my question baby or else I can’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- okay.” He breathed out, gulping and looked Mingi straight in the eyes, finally understanding the severity of the alpha’s words. “We talked about- about you knotting me, right? Ah, and that we want babies. I want your babies. God Mingi please, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good job baby. Should Alpha help you now, what do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>If the enthusiast nod and the bared neck was anything to go by, Mingi would say his mate was more than ready to get what he deserved and so much more. Knowing that Yeosang was still on board of the whole <em>pregnant </em>thing and ready to be breed was something his alpha side was fuelling on, that he could finally claim his baby in every way possible. Them having their own little family. Oh Mingi couldn’t wait to pound his sweet little omega until he would carry his children.</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting any longer he climbed into the nest his beloved had arranged for them and crawled on top of Yeosang, seeing how he craned his neck as much as possible. Mingi swallowed hard when he noticed how Yeosang was still holding his erection but wasn’t moving his hand, being obedient for his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Sangie, you are so good for me. You can touch yourself as much as you want.” He growled into Yeosang’s ear when he leaned down and took his earlobe between his teeth, teasingly pulling and licking at the sensitive spot which had the omega mewling. Mingi heard how Yeosang began to jerk his erection again because of the squelch sounds due to the usage of his own slick to make the movement better, faster.</p><p> </p><p>Now so close to Yeosang, Mingi thought he was able to taste the dark chocolate like scent coming from his mate on his tongue and felt his erection twitch at the knowledge that their scents began to mix, creating a unique scent just for the two of them. Nibbling and grazing at Yeosang’s scent gland, enjoying how he reduced the elder to a whimpering mess just by a simple action, and let his hand roam around the elder’s body at the same time. Feeling over the blue sweater, caressing his beloved sides before thumbing the hard nipples through the fabric, Yeosang gasping so deliciously at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi bit the side of Yeosang’s neck while he let his hand slip beneath the sweater and feeling the hot sweaty skin against his palm, the elder shuddering when he traced his muscles and up his chest, circling the nipples before pinching them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingi!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang’s unoccupied had clawed his arm and Mingi enjoyed the way his nails dug into his skin, biting a little harder himself to keep his baby going. Though he hadn’t expected the elder to come just yet wasn’t it exactly a surprise because Yeosang was needy in heats and would come multiple times before a time to breath would follow. So, to make the first orgasm better he kissed Yeosang’s temple, telling him how good he was doing while his omega was gasping for air at the intensity of it.</p><p> </p><p>Though he never stopped his hand from mapping out the chest he knew so well but loved exploring each and every time. When he thought that Yeosang had a breather he pushed himself up and hovered over the other’s face, seeing how Yeosang had trouble at lifting his head up enough for their eyes to meet.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips at the sight of his dishevelled boyfriend he dived down, smashing his lips on the omega’s and felt the immediate reaction by Yeosang trying to close his legs but being denied since Mingi was pushing them apart with his own. Yeosang gave in easily and let Mingi dominate the kiss, tongues tangled and without much force he was able to explore the other’s mouth, drawing cute whimpers out of him. He teasingly bit down Yeosang’s tongue and pulled it, making Yeosang grip him even harder and Mingi couldn’t help himself when he giggled into his mate’s mouth. Yeosang was just too cute for this world.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha.” Yeosang whined against his lips and Mingi felt how Yeosang’s back arched in a desperate attempt to press himself against Mingi. Which he stopped by putting his hand on Yeosang’s waist and pushing him down, the smaller whimpering even more.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, baby? What does my omega need from his alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi whispered against Yeosang’s soft lips which seemed to have the colour of cherries, matching so well with his usual cherry and chocolate scent. His lips already began to swell and the night was still young, he couldn’t wait to see his baby at the end of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Need you- so bad, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Need me where baby, tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew Yeosang always felt embarrassed at vocalizing where exactly he wanted Mingi to touch him but when the heat washed over Yeosang he became more vocal, more pliant and submissive overall. His alpha side couldn’t help but enjoy his mate showing submission once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Down here, please. I’m a good omega for alpha, need alpha so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang hiccupped and Mingi smirked against his lips, kissing him one last time before he sat up, letting his eyes take in the state his beloved was in right now. Blue sweater halfway pushed up, arms helplessly lying on the sides while his bright blonde hair was sprawled out and sticking to his forehead, two lust filled eyes gazing up at him with an open mouth. Cheeks and neck flushed in a pretty red while he could see how the spot he had previously bitten was already reddening. Sometimes he wondered how lucky he was to have the most perfect omega- with him and underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi winked at Yeosang before he shifted back a little and bending down, nosing Yeosang’s erection. He heard how his mate breathed in sharply and the hand which had previously laid next to the erection was now clawing his hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Mingi kissed the tip of Yeosang’s erection, letting his tongue lick a strip down on the underside of his cock but his original goal had been something else.</p><p> </p><p>Already feeling dazed at the intense smell of dark chocolate he held Yeosang’s butt cheeks spread open while licking up the oozing out slick, groaning at the delicious taste filling his mouth. The scent washing over him and fuelling his inner desire to taste his omega more and more. Let his tongue wander in the warm hole and penetrate him, Yeosang moaning at the intrusion, a string of ‘yes’ leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang’s slick was so sweet and arousing that he loved to eat him out like a full course meal, taking his sweet time at exploring and licking up the excessive slick tripping down his hole, knowing very well how weak Yeosang was whenever he did that. Purposely dug his fingertips into Yeosang’s thighs while circling his rim, making the omega shudder in delight. With slick covering his mouth he went onto Yeosang’s inner thigh first kissing then nibbling at the sensitive skin, licking a certain place he knew his beloved was sensitive at and bite down. Because Mingi liked to mark what was his, and Yeosang definitely fell under this category.  The elder was his to love, to mark and to wreck, no one else but him would get this privilege. And Yeosang liked to be marked just as much as Mingi liked to scatter those marks of belonging all over his body. The little dark bruises looked so beautiful against his skin and he couldn’t help himself from leaving more and more. Worked down one inner thigh before he scattered love bites all over the other leg, enjoying how breathy moans echoed through their bedroom and the desperateness in Yeosang’s voice turned him on even more.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi send a side glance up, saw how Yeosang had stuffed his mouth with his own finger and his head thrown back onto the bed, his erection still standing and asking for attention. Noting that his baby was desperate already for another release he sucked one last hickey on Yeosang’s thigh before he liked his way up again before mouthing the erection.</p><p> </p><p>Every part of Yeosang was delicious and when he took his mates erection in his mouth, did Mingi feel his own painfully twitching in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, alpha!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang whined when Mingi began to bop his head, letting his tongue be flat against the underside and the tip sometimes pushing against the inner side of his mouth. The omega jerked heavily under his touch, jerking his hips up involuntarily to search for friction but Mingi held him down with both hands, loving how small Yeosang’s waist felt in his hands. And knew he couldn’t suck off his baby any longer, his own desire almost overwhelming with every sweet sound leaving Yeosang’s mouth, with the way the elder was clawing his hair and bucking his hips. But he wanted to get his mate off once more before he would give him what he was actually desiring.</p><p> </p><p>Flicking his tongue over the tip, Mingi felt how Yeosang jerked violently underneath him and with a pleased growl coming from him did he suck the elder off while he came, drinking every single drop before pushing himself up. With a little slap to Yeosang’s side did he indicate the elder to open his eyes and when they slowly opened and fixated on him, did Mingi show off the cum on his tongue before swallowing it hard. Purposely making a show out of it.</p><p> </p><p>The omega breathed heavily and for a moment Mingi thought Yeosang would come for a third time but it was actually a thick mess of slick oozing out at the sight, filling the air even more with dark chocolate and setting off all of Mingi’s desires.</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk he crawled back up and pulled the fingers out of Yeosang’s mouth, capturing those abused lips with his own and kissing him hard. The elder whined into Mingi’s mouth and two hands closed behind his head in a desperate attempt to bring him even closer, Yeosang’s body arching off the bed once again, indicating how much he needed the alpha inside of him. And Mingi would gladly fuck Yeosang’s brain out. Satisfied with Yeosang tasting himself die to Mingi he broke the kiss, chuckling when the omega chased after his lips and whined when he was denied.</p><p> </p><p>“Let alpha take care of you, okay baby?”</p><p> </p><p>He let his fingers brush up Yeosang’s sides, over his collarbone and his neck up to his cheek, caressing it. A deep grown left his mouth when Yeosang immediately leaned into the touch with half-lidded eyes and his cute tongue barely peeking out between his lips. Yeosang was in a way too innocent to ruin yet Mingi wanted nothing more than this right now. Feel his pretty little omega under him, a whining mess while he would pound ruthlessly in him. And he knew Yeosang wanted that too, could feel it through their bond.</p><p> </p><p>With ease he turned his pliant omega on his stomach before he lifted his ass up, watching mesmerized how slick dripped down his legs at the manhandling. His two hands kneaded Yeosang’s ass cheeks, the soft flesh so warm against his palms and he couldn’t help himself at stretching them apart, noticing how the hole gasping in need to be filled.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang’s face was pushed into the cushion while his hands dug deep into the sheets, wiggling his ass in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi wasn’t sure anymore if it was only the dark chocolate he was picking up or if his own strong orange scent was mixed in deep already because whenever he took a breath, it felt more intoxicating every time. As if their mixed scents where a drug he was addicted to and couldn’t stop taking. He wanted to smell this scent for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>His mate looked so small from Mingi’s view, all pushed down with his ass in the air and the blue sweater pooling up at his chest, fingers barely peeking out of the sweater. He loved it.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help himself to taste the man again, licking around the rim only to have the elder moan and push back at his face. Mingi dug his fingers stronger into the soft flesh and Yeosang stilled his doing even though his high voice showed clearly how desperate he was. Licking once more over the gaping hole he bends over to one of his butt cheeks and bits down, the elder jerking violently at the action. Satisfied he gives the elder free again and sees pleased how Yeosang has trouble keeping his ass up.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi drapes himself over Yeosang while he keeps himself up with one hand placed next to Yeosang’s head while the other lingers a little longer on his ass. He bends down as much as he can to push the omega even deeper into the bed, relishing in the feeling of how small Yeosang was underneath him. As close as he can get to his mates ear he whispers lowly:</p><p> </p><p>“My pretty little omega all needy for his big strong alpha, isn’t that right? Wanting to be filled so desperately that you present so nicely for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes- want to be good.” Yeosang mumbled into the bed. “Only for alpha. Want alpha so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Not giving Yeosang a second to think he lifted his hand and pushed a finger inside of the wet, slick covered hole and as expected echoed a deep moan back from the walls, Yeosang’s lust filled cry making his senses tingle and the knot his stomach burst. God, he had to prepare his baby fast or else he would go insane. Mingi wanted to feel him as much as the other desired him.</p><p> </p><p>One finger became a second very fast and within a minute he had three up his baby’s ass, thanking the omega for the slick to make it so easy to finger him. With ease did Mingi find the spot he knew had Yeosang see stars and let his fingers press deeply into the spot, making the blonde cry in pleasure. He abused the spot for a little while, absolutely savouring how the sounds from his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Mingi couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted to fuck his mate deeply into the sheets and fingering him wouldn’t do that, so he pulled his fingers out which prompted a complaining whine but he hushed the omega.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as he could do he undress and let out a sigh in relief when his erection was finally freed from its containment. Knew that Yeosang was glancing back at him because the whine was definitely aimed at his cock being on display. It was thick and long, perfectly shaped for his pretty little omega and Mingi knew that Yeosang loved his cock, especially with his oral fixation. But not today, Yeosang’s insane blowjobs were something for another day.</p><p> </p><p>However, he couldn’t deny that the thought of knotting his baby wasn’t arousing in itself. Omegas only get pregnant during their heats so normally they would use protection to stop any pregnancies but today, and for the first time in any of their shared heat times, he would be able to fill Yeosang up. To mark him in a way only Mingi could ever do.</p><p> </p><p>Teasingly he rubbed his hard length in the cleft of his ass, enjoying how thick he looked like between those round butt cheeks and how softly Yeosang mewled at his teasing. Pocking at his entrance he inhaled sharply, tasting the dark chocolate on his tongue and felt the burn in his stomach to pound his mate hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeosangie, baby. Is this what you want? Your alpha pounding your little ass so hard that you can’t stand tomorrow? To breed you until everyone knows whose omega you are?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang answer was a mixture of Mingi’s name, an excessive amount of ‘yes’ and pleadings he couldn’t fully understand, the omega so far into his needy headspace he couldn’t even form full sentences anymore. And Mingi loved it, loved to see how Yeosang fell apart under his touch without him being inside, how the touch of his fingers had Yeosang on edge again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready baby? Going to’ fill you up completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes! Mingi, alpha please- “</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang’s words died down before he could fully plead due to Mingi pushing inside but not more than the tip. It had Yeosang on edge, his body vibrating and in the teasing mood he was in today, he pulled out again- quickly. And Yeosang came for the third time in his heat, a cry of Mingi’s name leaving the omega’s mouth while stripes of white adored the sheets and his stomach. Yeosang’s fingers gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white, hole gaping in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>This time, however, he gave Yeosang no time to calm down. With a smirk he pushed back in until he was completely seated within him. Yeosang’s walls where clenching down on him while the overwhelming scent of dark chocolate threatened to make him lose his mind, the slick almost like an aphrodisiac.</p><p> </p><p>While being flush against Yeosang ass, Mingi enjoyed how Yeosang seemed to have fallen fully into his heat headspace, his mouth wide open and tongue rolled out, a clear sign of his baby needing more.</p><p> </p><p>And who was he to deny his mate when said one wanting nothing more than Mingi in this current situation? Gripping Yeosang waist tightly he began to set a rather fast pace from the beginning, their skins slapping so loudly combined with Yeosang’s deep whines and pleads for more where music to Mingi’s ears. With every trust he couldn’t stop his little possessive side to devour Yeosang more with the knowledge that this man was his until they would die, their bond sealed through the beautiful bite-mark on Yeosang’s neck. The alpha inside of him howled when he was it peeking out underneath the sweater.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his hips in a particular way and Yeosang pushed back desperately, obviously liking the way Mingi used his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Though he found himself rather fast annoyed that he couldn’t see his beloved face while absolutely wrecking him due to Yeosang hiding it completely in the sheets. Yeosang’s blissed was something Mingi enjoyed seeing a lot, not that he would ever say that to Yeosang outside of their bedroom, both of them would blush at that.</p><p> </p><p>A little growl left his mouth when he buried himself deep within Yeosang and stayed like this, heaving a heavy breath because being inside Yeosang’s felt so good, he feared of coming already. He wanted to make the elder at least come once more before he would knot the hell out of the pretty hole. Slipping out at a maddening slow pace he felt how Yeosang tried to clench around him to make him stay but Mingi wasn’t having that, letting his cock plop out with such a dirty wet sound it sends shivers down his spine. The moment he was out slick immediately began to ooze out having Yeosang whine desperately and pleading to be filled again.</p><p> </p><p>With a click of his tongue he sat down and pulled Yeosang by his hips on his lap, the elder’s head rolling back at the manhandling before he collapsed against Mingi’s chest. Sweaty bodies pressed close he saw how the omega looked back up at him and Mingi smirked at him, enjoying how visibly the blonde gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to breed you so well, baby.” Mingi bite Yeosang’s ear when he pushed the omega back down on his cock, having Yeosang cry out his name in pure pleasure. When Yeosang wanted to move he held him down flush against his cock, Yeosang’s hands trying to find something to hold onto, which where Mingi’s legs in the end. The omegas nails dug into his skin and he couldn’t stop smirking devilishly at his mate. He placed one of his hands on Yeosang’s stomach over the sweater but underneath his cock, pushing the sweater up a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Look down, do you see how well I fill you up?”</p><p> </p><p>And Mingi purposely leaned back a little to demonstrate how good he actually filled up the omega. Yeosang, apparently wanting to please Mingi a lot tonight, looked down only to whine and nuzzle against his scent gland, hiding his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Only I can fill you up this well, baby, never forget. Only I will you knot and breed you, Yeosang. You are my pretty little omega, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only alpha, my alpha.” Yeosang mumbled against his skin, leaving behind a featherlike kiss and Mingi groaned at the feeling, wondering how the omega could be so cute in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the pace again, he began to strongly thrust into the omega, making him bounce on his lap and Yeosang fell slack against him, not being able to use a bit of his strength due to the intensity of his thrusts. He kept on hitting the same spot over and over again, angling his thrusts the way he would reach even the deepest depths within him.</p><p> </p><p>Though through this angle he still wasn’t really able to see him, to see those desperate faces and the flushed face, so he stopped, the elder once again whining. Mingi lifted the elder up until his cock slipped out, fully coated in the strong scented slick and Yeosang eyed him through half-lidded eyes, the plead already slipping out of his lips before they were even fully separated.</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me Yeosang.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder casted his eyes downwards before looking back up at him, an enthusiastic nod following the action and a body turning around and crawling up on his lap. This time he was face to face with his mate and absolutely loved how ravished the elder looked like, how his usual calm and collected manner had changed so drastically. Through it took Yeosang a few tries to actually slip his cock back inside due to his trembling fingers and Mingi snorted because the scene was somewhat adorable. His filthy dirty omega was suddenly so innocent while trying to get impaled by an alpha’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Yeosang finally sunk down on his length did Mingi pull him back into a filthy kiss which was more tongue and spit than kiss, yet the omega mewled in delight and closed his arms around his neck immediately. Yeosang used his hips and began to bounce on his lap, breathing and moaning into the kiss and clawing his back whenever he hit a certain spot. His blond hair was sticking so sexy to his head and Mingi found himself yanking Yeosang back by his hair, licking up his Adam’s apple, pressing his lips on the bop.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang whined loudly, fingers sinking deep into his shoulder blades and with every bounce Yeosang seemed to get sloppier, the rhythm breaking completely. He was close again. Mingi gripped Yeosang’s hair just a little bit rougher and licked up his Adam’s apple once more before he pressed an open mouthed kiss against his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Come baby, show me how good it feels to ride my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>He growls against Yeosang’s jawline and for the first time since Yeosang had begun to ride him did he thrust, one time and particular strong, which send Yeosang over the edge <em>again. </em>Mingi fucked him through it, only noticing now how to already dried stains came new ones, Yeosang’s come painting the blue sweater all over. It looked delicious, Yeosang looked wrecked, ravished, thoroughly fucked and Mingi wasn’t done with him yet. Tears rolling down Yeosang’s flushed cheeks when he trembled while Mingi was ruthlessly fucking into him, making sure to always fill him up completely how he likes it.</p><p> </p><p>Because he felt his own heat grow with each sweet moan and every thrust in the hot body that he came closer too, that he wanted to plant his seed deeply into his mate and knot him well. To shove it deep inside and bound the sweetest omega of them all to him even more, to show everyone that Yeosang was already well taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>So, he pressed Yeosang back into the sheets, kissing him deeply while holding onto his waist, pounding his perfect ass. Yeosang all but moaned at the action, and even though thick tears ran down his cheeks did he pull Mingi closer, moving back just as much. Mingi’s pride swelled with every breathy moan that left Yeosang’s mouth and the knowledge that he was taking great care of his omega, giving him exactly what he wanted and needed.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang apparently noticed that he came closer too, broke the kiss and bared his neck in the most submissive manner. Mingi growled and nosed the exposed skin, licking over the bite mark of their forever bonding. Yet he wanted more of Yeosang, wanted to hear with his pretty voice how much he wanted Mingi to knot him, to fill him up to the brim and make him pregnant. To give him what they both had desired for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me baby, what do you want your alpha to do?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was deep, rumbling from within his chest and felt the elder shiver at his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Babies, alpha babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know baby- “Mingi snaps his hips and now both of them feel how Mingi’s knot begins to grow, “-what babies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours! Only your babies, I want them, please alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang sounded so desperate, so needy that Mingi almost caved in but he wasn’t satisfied yet, knew that Yeosang could say even dirtier things when he actually wanted it, was edged to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You want my babies? How much do you want them, Yeosangie? Tell alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the moment Yeosang cracked for real, his voice nothing more than breathy whines and high notes, the pleasure and need in it so vivid, Mingi had to take deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha please breed me like the bitch in heat I am.” Yeosang’s voice cracked so beautifully. “Put a baby in me, want to carry your children- want to feel your hot seed deep inside of me, filling me up. Want to be good to alpha, want to have a family with alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>With a groan pushed Mingi one last time in Yeosang’s abused hole before he groaned out, his knot swelling so much he wasn’t able to pull out and his semen began to fill his beloved mates. While he was buried deep inside of Yeosang did he bite down on their bonding mark and both pains combined send Yeosang once more over the edge, for now the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the nature of an alpha were the two locked for a little now before the swelling would go down, and every little move made Yeosang whimper in pain. Mingi’s knot wasn’t exactly small, very much huge like his cock as well, and Yeosang wasn’t exactly the biggest person. Now with Mingi’s knot in him and his seed filling him up to the brim, did Yeosang look even smaller than normal, so beautiful wrecked. Without crushing the other he sat up on his ass, pulling Yeosang back on his lap and even though the knot went even deeper this way, was it the way Yeosang liked to be held after an intense round of sex during his heat.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang loved the feeling of Mingi’s cock buried inside of him while he calmed down, slowly starting to clear the fog which had clogged his mind earlier. This time, however, they would stay like this for a while and Mingi wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for his mate, knowing that the heat would at least last another day and they would most likely go at it tomorrow again until Yeosang’s heat would finally break.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well, baby.” He whispered lovingly into Yeosang’s ear, feeling how Yeosang snuggled into the crook of his neck and the elder’s fingers had vanished within the sweater, his sweater paws cutely lying on top of Mingi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so full.” Yeosang mumbled into his neck and Mingi had to laugh, the vibration making both groan at the sparks of pain going through their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“You take my knot well, Sangie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, don’t say that.” He feels how Yeosang punches his chest and can’t help the bubbly feeling in his chest. Yeosang was truly the only person who could ever make him feel this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? We’re going to be parents because there is no way me filling you up so well wouldn’t bring us the babies we want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Song Mingi shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Yeosang was blushing, Mingi was pretty sure about that. At the same time, he could feel how weightless Yeosang felt against his chest, even his voice not having the usual bite to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Exhausted?”</p><p> </p><p>He gentle caressed Yeosang’s side while pressing a kiss against his damp hair. Yeosang hummed lowly and Mingi wished he could let the man sleep while his heat had calmed down for now, but he couldn’t. They both had to eat and drink before going to sleep, especially Yeosang. The elder needed to drink enough to not dehydrate while being in heat.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep later, okay? You have to drink and eat first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, just let me nap until you can free me from your knot.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi laughed and nodded, letting the elder comfortably rest against him while taking a little nap. While watching his mate nap he cards his hands through his hair and can’t stop the warm feeling inside of his chest at the knowledge that he could be a father soon, that Yeosang might carry his children after this round of heat. It was something they had wished for, for so long already but due to family circumstances couldn’t fulfil until know. Both were ready for this.</p><p> </p><p>He had fallen for the elder so many years ago back then when they both went to school and hadn’t even presented yet. Yeosang had always such a strong pull to him that Mingi had ended up falling for him hard and thankfully the other for him as well, though they had only confessed their feelings years later. But better later then never and now, living together with the man of his dream and the possibility of having a family with him seemed like a fever dream, yet he had him in his arms safe and sound. And would never let go again, what they had was true.</p><p> </p><p>That he was head over heels even after years of loving Yeosang only showed how strong he felt for his mate and he never had wished for anyone else at his side.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while before Mingi’s knot finally began to regain its normal size and the difference in his hole woke Yeosang up, a pained whine leaving his mouth. Mingi carefully slipped out of Yeosang and laid the man down on their bed to stand up. That he saw how slick mixed with his come oozed out of Yeosang was something he loved but knew couldn’t stay like this. He had to take care of both him and his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“I run you bath really quick and will you bath I prepare us dinner, okay? And change sheets, I don’t want you to sleep in this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang looked at him through dreamy eyes and Mingi shivered, the love he felt for this man over the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi cleaned himself up quickly in the bathroom before choosing a pyjama to dress himself. Without much resistance did he carry Yeosang over to the bathroom and after finally getting rid of that dirty sweater, sat Mingi Yeosang carefully down into the bathtub. The water was filled with Yeosang’s favourite pink bath water which smelled a lot like lavender, even though it would never smell as rich as Mingi’s scent, it was still a great way to calm the omega down.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed one more kiss against Yeosang’s forehead, before getting up and giving his boyfriend a moment for himself. However, before he could leave the room called a soft voice after him and if it wasn’t the best thing to ever hear, Mingi couldn’t say what else was.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Mingi, and I really hope we can have a baby soon. A little family.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn around knowing very well how flushed the elder must be right now, but gosh Yeosang was the cutest person on earth.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Yeosangie. You will be the best papa ever.”</p><p> </p><p>And if he felt a rubber ducky hitting his head, he didn’t comment on it because this was his Yeosang and he could count on many more days with him- loving him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>